God Of Cherry Blossoms And The Little Girl
by Zhechii
Summary: Sebuah persahabatan tidak hanya terjalin antara manusia. Rukia, si gadis kecil bertemu dengan Dewa bunga Sakura (Ichigo) kemudian mereka berteman baik. Hingga suatu saat, keduanya mengakui bahwa mereka berdua saling jatuh cinta tetapi suatu cobaan berat terjadi... (Bad summary) tapi silakan dibaca saja.(One shot)


**Disclaimer :** **I do not own Bleach, that honor belongs to Kubo Tite.**

* * *

**Aku baru pertama kali membuat cerita Ichiruki. Aku sangat suka semua karakter Bleach. Jadi, maafkan aku jika kalian semua menemukan banyak kesalahan dalam ceritaku ini.**

**Aku masih pemula. Jadi, masalah typo, kalimat-kalimat tidak jelas, dll. Tolong di maklumi.**

**Semoga kalian suka dengan ceritaku dan senang berkenalan dengan kalian**

* * *

**God of Cherry Blossom and The Little Girl**

**Rating : K/T**

**Genre : Romance / Angst**

**Pair : Ichigo (God of Cherry Blossom) dan Rukia (The Little Girl)**

**(One-Shot)**

* * *

**(Tahun 2000, Universitas Karakura, Kota Karakura)**

**"**Rukia_-san_, kamu sangat suka bunga sakura? Soalnya di setiap lukisanmu, selalu terdapat pohon bunga sakura."

Gadis muda bernama Rukia tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari teman klubnya, dia meletakkan kuas lukis dan berhenti melukis. Rukia berdiri dan berjalan menuju jendela. Jendela ruang klub perlahan-lahan terbuka. Saat jendela tersebut terbuka lebar, angin sejuk berhembus pelan membelai lembut wajahnya. Menerpa helai demi helai rambutnya, membuat rambut Rukia tersibak dengan lembut oleh hembusan angin sejuk itu.

Teman Rukia berjalan mendekati Rukia dan berdiri di samping gadis itu. Teman Rukia ikut merasakan hembusan angin yang sejuk menyentuh kulitnya dan memasuki ruangan klub yang pengap dan lembab.

"Eh~ indah sekali, ya? Bunga sakura bermekaran indah. Aku tidak sabar melihatnya!"

"Benar. Bunga sakura itu sangat indah tapi tidak sebanding dengan keindahan bunga sakura miliknya," ucap Rukia dalam hati.

"Bunga sakura miliknya jauh lebih indah. Aku sangat menyukai bunga sakura berkat dia. Berkat dia, aku bisa berada di sini. Senyuman dan kata-katanya selalu memberikanku semangat dan motivasi hidup. Aku tidak bisa melupakan kenangan waktu itu," kata Rukia yang tersenyum lembut "Benar. Kenangan saat aku bertemu pertama kali dengan dirinya."

"Ichigo..." panggil Rukia bernada lembut dan memandang pohon sakura yang berada di luar Universitasnya .

"Cerita itu berawal saat aku masih berumur 6 tahun..."

* * *

_**Cerita Flashback Rukia**_

_**(Tahun 1986, Kota Soul Society)**_

_**(Rukia berumur 6 tahun)**_

Di suatu tempat yang terletak lumayan jauh dari kegaduhan kota, terdapat sebuah pohon sakura yang sangat dipuja banyak orang karena keindahannya. Pohon sakura itu memiliki keindahan yang luar biasa daripada pohon sakura biasa. Penduduk sekitar mempercayai bahwa pohon sakura itu dihuni oleh seorang dewa sehingga mereka membangun sebuah kuil kecil di samping pohon sakura itu. Pohon sakura itu dipercaya akan membawa keindahan, keharmonisan dan kelembutan. Oleh karena itu, banyak orang yang berbondong-bondong berdoa dan memohon pada dewa pohon sakura tersebut.

_Suatu hari,_

"Hiks...Hikss...hikss..." tangis seorang gadis kecil di bawah pohon sakura.

Gadis kecil terus-menerus meneteskan air mata sesekali dia menghapus air mata itu. Gadis itu tertunduk menangis tersedu-sedu. Bibir mungilnya mulai terlihat membengkak dan memerah.

_"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya _seseorang dengan nada lembut.

Gadis kecil itu langsung menengok ke atas untuk melihat sosok yang bertanya padanya. Gadis kecil itu tidak menemukan siapapun yang berada di dekatnya.

_"Kenapa kau menangis?" _tanyanya kembali

"Si-si-siapa an-anda?" Gadis kecil malah balik bertanya pada suara misterius itu dan menoleh ke kanan-kiri. Gadis kecil tidak berhasil menemukan sosok misterius itu.

_"Sekali lagi, kenapa kau menangis?"_

"Ruki tidak sengaja memecahkan barang kesayangan nii-_sama_. Nii-_sama_ akan marah besar padaku. Ruki takut sekali dengan nii_-sama_," jawab gadis kecil sambil memperlihatkan sebuah vas bunga yang pecah.

_"Kenapa kamu sangat takut dengan kakakmu sendiri?"_

"Sebenarnya Ruki tidak takut. Hanya saja, Ruki tidak ingin melihat wajah nii_-sama_ marah. Ruki lebih suka melihat wajah tenang nii_-sama._"

_"O, apa kamu sayang pada kakakmu?"_

"Tentu saja! Ruki sangat sayang nii_-sama_!" jawab gadis kecil itu dengan bangga kemudian kembali bersedih "Tapi...tapi...Ruki telah merusak barang kesukaan nii-_sama. _Apa yang harus Ruki lakukan?"

_"Khihi..." _suara misterius tertawa kecil

"KENAPA KAMU TERTAWA?" bentak gadis kecil itu dengan menggelembungkan kedua pipinya ke arah pohon sakura.

_"Maaf..maaf. Aku akan membantu."_

"Benarkah?!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah angin berhembus kencang di dekat gadis kecil itu, beberapa potongan bunga sakura berguguran mengotori tanah di sekitar pohon itu. Gadis kecil itu spontan menutup kedua matanya agar tidak kemasukan sesuatu dan membuka kembali matanya saat hembusan angin kencang itu berhenti.

Saat gadis kecil itu membuka matanya kembali, di hadapannya telah berdiri seorang pria muda berkimono mewah berwarna putih kemerahmudaan dan berambut panjang berwarna senja sangat bertolak belakang dengan warna bunga sakura. Rambut panjang yang dibiarkan terurai oleh pemuda itu, terlihat sangat menawan. Gadis kecil itu kehabisan kata-kata, dia hanya terbengong dan terkagum-kagum melihat kecantikan pesona pria muda itu. ' Wah~ dia sangat tampan dan menawan bahkan dari nii-sama' itulah yang dipikirkan gadis kecil waktu itu.

_"Kemarikanlah pecahan itu!"_ pinta pemuda tampan itu.

Gadis kecil langsung memberikan pecahan vas kesayangan milik kakaknya kepada pemuda itu. Dari tangan pemuda itu, gadis kecil melihat sebuah cahaya lembut dan menyilaukan. Gadis itu menutup kedua matanya karena tidak tahan dengan cahaya menyilaukan itu.

_"Selesai! Kau boleh membuka matamu."_

Gadis kecil itu perlahan-lahan membuka kedua matanya. Alangkah terkejutnya, di tangan pemuda menawan itu, tidak terlihat beberapa pecahan vas milik kakak gadis kecil itu melainkan sebuah vas dalam keadaan utuh seperti semula.

"HEBAT!" takjub gadis kecil itu.

Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut dan memberikan kembali vas itu ke tangan gadis kecil. Sang gadis kecil masih terpukau tak percaya dengan apa yang ada di depan matanya. Tangan pemuda itu menyentuh kepala gadis kecil itu dan mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih, Onii_-san_!" kata gadis kecil itu yang terlihat sangat gembira, senyuman lebar tampak dari wajahnya.

Pemuda itu terpana akan senyuman menawan dari gadis kecil itu. Wajah sedih gadis kecil itu berubah menjadi wajah gembira. Meski muka gadis kecil itu terlihat sembab, senyuman lebarnya masih terlihat sangat menawan dan menenangkan hati. Gadis kecil sangat gembira dan meletakkan vas kesayangan kakak di pipi sebelah kiri lalu pipinya mengelus-elus vas itu seakan-akan vas itu adalah seorang bayi yang mungil.

_"Ternyata kau jauh lebih manis jika tersenyum daripada bersedih," _kata pemuda itu

Gadis kecil itu hanya terdiam dan menatap mata pemuda itu.

_"Namamu siapa, gadis kecil?"_ tanya pemuda itu.

"Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia" jawab gadis kecil itu.

_"Namaku Ichigo. Aku adalah penunggu pohon sakura ini."_

"EH?! Itu berarti Oni_-san_, Dewa sakura itu!" kaget Rukia.

_"Bukan. Aku sama sekali tidak pantas disebut Dewa karena Aku tidak punya kekuatan besar seperti dewa-dewi lainnya. Aku sangat lemah, aku tidak pantas untuk dipuja," _pilu pemuda itu

"Tidak! Oni_-san_ tidak lemah! Oni_-san_ sangat hebat! Ruki kagum pada Oni_-san_! Jika tidak ada lagi yang memuja Oni_-san_, Ruki tetap memuja Oni_-san_. Ruki akan datang setiap hari menemui Oni_-san_, tidak peduli itu hujan, dingin, panas, maupun badai!" sangkal Rukia.

Ichigo terheran mendengar ucapan Rukia kemudian tersenyum lemah.

"Oni_-san_ memiliki keindahan yang luar biasa. Ruki sebenarnya sedikit iri dengan Oni_-san_. Padahal Oni_-san_, seorang laki-laki tetapi memiliki kecantikan yang menawan lebih dari wanita. Ruki terlihat jelek jika bersanding dengan Oni_-san_," kata Rukia.

_"Rukia, tidak ada perempuan yang terlahir _jelek. Semua perempuan terlahir cantik dan mempesona," kata pemuda itu, tangan yang besar dan lembut menyentuh pipi Rukia_ "Kecantikan tidak harus terlihat dari luar tetapi dari dalam. Kecantikan dari dalamlah yang bisa membuat siapa saja yang melihat akan terpesona dan terkagum-kagum."_

Rukia sungguh dibuat terpesona bukan hanya ketampanan pemuda itu, tapi kata-katanya sangat menyejukkan hatinya.

_"Kau harus pulang. Kakakmu pasti akan mencarimu."_

"Oni_-san_ benar! Ruki harus pulang!" kata Rukia sambil meletakkan vas itu di atas kain berwarna hijau lumut dan membungkus vas itu agar tidak terjatuh.

Rukia menatap Ichigo kemudian membungkuk pamit sebelum akan meninggalkan Ichigo.

"Oni_-san_, terima kasih banyak! Ruki akan selalu datang pada Oni_-san_ setiap hari dan berbagi cerita sehingga Oni_-san_ tidak kesepian, bolehkah?" kata Rukia sebelum pergi jauh dan melambaikan tangan pada Ichigo.

Ichigo mengangguk pelan dan membalas lambaian tangan Rukia. Ichigo melihat sosok kecil Rukia dari kejauhan kemudian bagaikan terhempas angin, sosok rukia tak terlihat lagi di mata Ichigo. Ichigo pun menghilang dan kembali ke tempat asalnya.

**(Flashback berakhir)**

* * *

_**Rukia Pov**_

Sejak saat itu, aku selalu kembali ke tempat Ichigo. Aku selalu menceritakan semua kejadian yang terjadi padaku baik itu lucu maupun sedih. Ichigo selalu mendengarkan semua ceritaku tanpa berkeluh-kesah sedikitpun. Ichigo selalu tersenyum padaku. Di saat aku bersedih, dia menghiburku dengan kata-kata mutiaranya. Di saat aku sedang marah, dia hanya tersenyum dan selalu membuatku tenang sehingga emosiku reda. Di saat aku bahagia, dia ikut bahagia. Di saat aku sedang kacau, dia selalu memberi semangat untuk bangkit melihat ke depan.

Kebahagiaan di Dunia itu tidak selalu bertahan lama. Saat aku berumur 13 tahun _**(1993)**_, aku tidak bisa melihat sosoknya yang menawan. Awalnya, aku sangat terpukul dan kecewa, 'kenapa? kenapa? kenapa ini terjadi?' kemudian beberapa bunga sakura yang gugur dari pohon itu membentuk sebuah kalimat ' _aku mendengarmu dan mengamatimu sekarang_'. Aku kembali tenang. Meski aku tidak bisa melihat sosoknya lagi tapi aku yakin Ichigo selalu mengamatiku dan mendengarkan ceritaku dari atas pohon maupun di bawah pohon tepat di sebelahku.

Aku tidak bisa melihat sosoknya dikarenakan usiaku yang beranjak dewasa. Ichigo hanya bisa terlihat oleh mata anak kecil yang masih polos dan suci sedangkan jika sudah beranjak dewasa, ego seseorang mulai tumbuh sehingga kadang ego bisa mempengaruhi kepribadian seseorang. Aku sedih rasanya aku ingin kembali menjadi gadis kecil lagi tapi Ichigo selalu bilang '_ jangan kau sesali masa lalu! Lihatlah ke depan! Masa depanmu telah menantimu di sana!'. _Ichigo selalu memberikan kata-kata yang tidak bisa aku bantah. Aku mulai mencoba menikmati hari-hariku menjadi remaja Junior High School.

Lagi-lagi persahabatan kami kembali diuji oleh Tuhan. Saat aku berumur 18 tahun **(1998)**, ayahku meminta kami sekeluarga untuk pindah ke Kota Karakura karena beliau mendapat pekerjaan di sana. Aku menolak untuk pindah sebab aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan Ichigo. Akupun menangis dan berlari menuju Ichigo. Di sana, aku menangis dan terus menangis dengan memeluk pohon sakura. Aku menceritakan semua kesedihanku pada Ichigo. Ichigo tidak membalas kata-kataku seperti biasanya. Aku tahu, Ichigo pasti sedih jika aku pergi meninggalkannya tetapi beberapa saat, Ichigo menuliskan kalimat_ 'Pergilah!Kita masih bisa bertemu! Kau masih bisa kembali kemari jika ada liburan panjang. Aku sudah tidak sabar mendengar cerita-cerita yang kau alami di sana. Kau sudah dewasa, Rukia. kaulah yang menentukan jalan hidupmu bukan aku. Aku hanya mendukung dan membantumu'._

Aku tidak bisa menolak kata-kata Ichigo. Aku pun harus menerima kenyataan ini. Sebelum aku pergi, aku berpesan pada Ichigo bahwa aku akan masuk klub lukis dimana aku akan melukiskan keindahan bunga sakura miliknya dan akan memperlihatkan kepada semua orang. Aku merasakan sentuhan hangat menyentuh keningku, aku percaya bahwa saat itu, Ichigo mencium keningku. Ciuman Ichigo di keningku merupakan sesuatu yang tak akan aku lupakan seumur hidup.

Aku tidak akan mengecewakan Ichigo, aku akan memperlihatkan keindahan sakura ke seluruh Jepang maupun ke seluruh belahan Dunia. Rasa kangenku kepada Ichigo selalu aku lampiaskan ke kain kanvas. Entah mengapa, aku merasa Ichigo sedang berdiri di depanku setiap aku melukis pohon sakura. Aku benar-benar rindu padanya dan ingin sekali bertemu dengannya. Aku tidak bisa bertemu Ichigo sebab aku belum menepati janjiku padanya, melukiskan keindahan sakura milik Ichigo dan memperlihatkan kepada semua orang. Aku akan berjuang demi bisa bertemu kembali dengan Ichigo.

Saat menjelang kelulusanku dari Karakura High School, jerih payahku akhirnya terbayar. Lukisanku yang menggambarkan sosok Ichigo yang menawan bermain seruling di atas pohon sakura yang dipenuhi bunga sakura bermekaran dimana-mana, mendapat perdikat juara pertama untuk tingkat Nasional Jepang bahkan mereka, anggota dari organisasi seni lukis nasional memintaku untuk bergabung dan setiap lukisanku akan dipamerkan ke seluruh belahan Dunia.

Impianku tercapai, janjiku pada Ichigo berhasil aku tepati. Aku tidak sabar akan menceritakan pada Ichigo saat upacara kelulusanku selesai. Aku sangat penasaran bagaimana reaksi Ichigo sewaktu aku akan memperlihatkan lukisan dirinya.

Setelah upacara kelulusanku berakhir, aku langsung pergi meninggalkan sekolah dengan terburu-buru sebab aku tidak sabar lagi bertemu dengan Ichigo. Di pikiranku hanya di penuhi namanya, Ichigo dan Ichigo. Hanya dia yang membuatku sebahagia seperti ini. Sekarang aku bisa bertemu dia dengan bangga. Impianku tercapai, jerih payahku terbayar, janjiku pada Ichigo telah aku tepati dan... mimpi buruk terjadi dalam hidupku.

"**RUKIIAAA**!" teriak salah satu teman sekolahku.

Benar, kejadian waktu ini. Kejadian dimana mimpi burukku dimulai, merusak kebahagianku, kerinduanku pada Ichigo dan semua yang aku miliki bahkan Ichigo sendiri. Rasanya sangat perih jika mengingat kembali hal itu.

* * *

_**Flashback Rukia**_

**_(1998, Kota Karakura, Karakura High School)_**

**_(Rukia berumur 18 tahun)_**

"**RUKIIAA**!" teriak salah satu teman sekolahku.

Aku sama sekali tidak menghiraukan teriakan atau panggilan temanku, sebab di pikiranku hanya Ichigo. Saat itu juga, aku baru menyadari kenapa temanku memanggilku. Aku tidak melihat tanda rambu lalu lintas berwarna merah pada tanda orang menyebrang.

Sebuah mobil box melintas dengan kecepatan lumayan tinggi dan sang sopir panik saat menyadari aku berada di tengah jalan kemudian supir mobil tersebut berusaha membanting stir dan mencoba mengrem mobil tetapi malah tidak terkendalikan lagi. Akhirnya, mobil box itu menabrak diriku dan membuatku terlempar sekitar 8 langkah dimana mobil itu berhenti. Aku menjadi pusat perhatian saat kelulusanku. Orang-orang sekitar dan teman-temanku menghampiriku dan berusaha untuk menolongku.

Aku terbaring lemah di jalanan, tubuhku penuh luka dan darah terus saja keluar dan tubuhku kenjang-kenjang. Blazer sekolahku yang berwarna abu-abu berubah menjadi merah seketika begitu pula, seragam sekolahku terdapat noda merah. Seluruh kulit tubuhku yang berwarna putih kini berlumuran warna merah.

"Ichigo" panggilku.

Aku langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit. Rasanya sakit, perih, kesal, dan bodoh, semua bercampur menjadi satu di dalam pikiranku waktu itu.

"Ichigo." panggilku sekali lagi dengan nada lemah.

* * *

_**Sementara itu,**_

Di atas pohon sakura yang indah, Ichigo tidak sabar menunggu Rukia dan cerita-cerita menariknya serta senyumannya. Ichigo mengetahui bahwa Rukia telah lulus dari Karakura High School dan sebentar lagi, mereka akan bertemu kembali. Ichigo mendapatkan semua informasi tersebut dari temannya, anak dewa angin dan para burung-burung.

"Ichigo."

Sebuah suara memanggil dirinya terdengar oleh Ichigo _"Rukia?"_

Ichigo beranggapan bahwa suara yang memanggil dirinya adalah Rukia karena Ichigo sangat hafal dengan suara khas Rukia. Tapi kali ini, suara Rukia terdengar sangat lemah dan kesakitan.

_"Tidak mungkin. Itu tidak mungkin Rukia. Suara Rukia tidak mungkin seperti itu. Suara Rukia sangat lembut dan ceria."_

Beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah burung kecil bertengger di dahan pohon sakura Ichigo dengan ekspresi sedih.

_"Wahai kawan kecilku, kenapa Engkau bersedih?"_

Sang burung kecil itu sedikit enggan untuk bercerita pada Ichigo. Dia merasa bimbang tak tahu harus bagaimana dia menjelaskannya.

_"Katakanlah!"_

"Ano...Ic-Ichigo_-sama._..Maafkan hamba membawa pesan yang sekiranya tidak berkenan di hati anda," kata burung kecil itu dengan gugup.

_"Tidak apa-apa. Katakanlah." _pinta Ichigo dengan lembut.

"Kami membawa pesan dari Kota Karakura untuk disampaikan kepada Ichigo_-sama_."

_"Rukia?"_ pikir Ichigo dalam hati _"Lalu kenapa kau bersedih dan enggan untuk bicara padaku?"_

"Maafkan Hamba! Rukia_-sama_ mengalami kecelakaan saat akan meninggalkan sekolahnya. Rukia_-sama_ tampaknya tidak melihat tanda merah pada rambu menyebrang sehingga sebuah mobil yang melintas menjadi panik dan menabrak Rukia_-sama_."

Bagaikan Dewa petir menghujatkan petirnya kepada Ichigo, Ichigo terkejut dan mematung setelah mendengar informasi yang disampaikan oleh burung kecil itu. "Maafkan hamba, Ichigo_-sama_," sedih burung kecil itu.

_"Rukia...Rukia...Rukia. Suara itu, suara Rukia. Kenapa aku tidak sadar?"_

Tetesan air mata keluar dari mata Sang Dewa sakura, tetesan air mata itu berseluncur mulus di permukaan pipinya. Burung kecil itu sedikit terheran. Baru pertama kali ini, Sang Dewa sakura meneteskan air mata biasanya Ichigo memperlihatkan wajah lembutnya yang disertai senyuman menawan.

_"Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak berada di sampingnya waktu itu? Rukia...aku..." _Ichigo mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ichigo_-sama_..." Burung kecil itupun ikut bersedih melihat tuannya menangis tersedu-sedu.

Tak lama kemudian, tangisan pilu Ichigo berhenti.

_"Aku harus pergi!"_ kata Ichigo sambil menghapus air mata yang membasahi kedua pipinya dan berdiri.

"Anda akan pergi kemana, Ichigo_-sama?_"

_"Pergi ke tempat Rukia! Aku akan menyembuhkannya. Aku harus berada di samping dirinya."_

"Ichigo_-sama_, jangan! Jika anda mengubah takdir Rukia_-sama,_ anda akan menerima hukuman berat. Anda harus melepaskan posisi anda sebagai seorang Dewa lambang keindahan dan anda akan menghilang selamanya. Tolong anda pikirkan sejenak sebelum anda bertindak!" ingat sang burung kecil.

Ichigo terdiam membisu dan bimbang, dia harus memilih salah satu di antara Rukia atau pangkatnya sebagai seorang Dewa yang merupakan impian kecil Ichigo.

* * *

_**Karakura Hospital.**_

_**(Kamar inap nomor 134)**_

_**Normal Pov**_

Di kamar itulah, Rukia terbaring lemah di sebuah tempat tidur dengan hampir seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi balutan kain putih tipis.

"APA?! RUKIA LUMPUH TANGAN DAN KAKI!" teriak kaget Ibu Rukia.

"Maaf. Bisakah kita membicarakannya di ruangan saya?" alih Dokter sambil memandang ke arah Rukia.

Ibu Rukia dan ayah Rukia mengikuti dokter untuk meninggalkan Rukia sendirian dan membicarakan hal itu lebih lanjut di ruang kerja sebab dia tidak ingin mengacaukan mental Rukia.

Rukia yang ditinggal sendirian oleh ketiga orang dewasa itu, menangis meski dia mendengar pembicaraan mereka dengan samar-samar. Rukia medengar kata 'lumpuht' yang ditujukan pada dirinya.

"A-aku lu-lumpuh. A-ku lu-lu-lumpuh. Bohong'kan? Aku mohon, Tuhan. Katakan ini bohong!" jerit hati Rukia.

Rukia ingin rasanya menangis keras tetapi perban di seluruh tubuhnya menghalanginya. Rukia hanya mengigit bibir mungilnya sekuat mungkin. Kedua tangannya tidak bisa lagi digunakan untuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Air matanya mengalir deras bak air terjun. Isakan pilu Rukia terdengar memenuhi ruang kamarnya.

"Ichigo...Ichigo...Maafkan aku! Sekarang aku sudah tidak berguna lagi. Kedua tanganku lumpuh, aku tidak bisa melukis keindahanmu lagi dan kedua kakiku juga tidak bisa digerakkan, aku tidak bisa pergi menjelajahi belahan Dunia untuk memamerkan keindahanmu di depan mereka. Rukia...Rukia benar-benar tidak berguna."

"Ichigo..Ichigo..Kamu pasti tidak mau menemui aku, kamu pasti jijik melihatku seperti ini. Aku merasa malu dan tidak memiliki muka lagi untuk bertemu denganmu, Ichigo. Kenapa Tuhan tidak sekalian mengambil nyawaku? Aku tidak ingin menderita seperti ini. Aku lebih baik mati daripada lumpuh!"

_"Itu karena Tuhan masih ingin melihat senyumanmu, Rukia."_

"Ichigo?"

_"Maafkan aku, Rukia. Seharusnya aku berada di sampingmu waktu itu. Seharusnya aku yang menjemput dirimu waktu itu sehingga kau tidak akan bernasib seperti ini."_

"Ichigo? Itu bukan salahmu. Itu salahku. Aku tidak melihat rambu-rambu itu. Waktu itu, di pikiranku hanya dirimu dan dirimu. Dirimu selalu memenuhi jiwa dan pikiranku," kata Rukia sambil melirik kanan-kiri untuk mencari sosok Ichigo.

_"Aku sangat senang sekali mendengar bahwa diriku selalu ada di pikiranmu. Aku juga sama, Rukia. Aku selalu memikirkan dirimu, Rukia. Tanpa dirimu, aku merasa hampa. Hidupku tanpa melihat senyumanmu yang ceria terasa hambar. Tidak mendengarkan suara lembutmu dan cerita menarikmu, aku merasa kosong."_

"Ichigo.." haru Rukia mengetahui bahwa Ichigo selalu memikirkannya "Maafkan aku, janjiku hanya tercapai setengah jalan saja. Selanjutnya, aku tidak berguna lagi. Aku hanya terduduk di kursi roda tanpa melakukan apapun, hanya menantikan ajal menjem..."

Rukia merasakan sesuatu menutup bibirnya agar tidak dia melanjutkan kalimatnya.

_"Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu, Rukia. Tuhan masih memberimu kesempatan untuk hidup dan Tuhan pasti telah merencanakan sesuatu padamu. Karena itu,..." _sosok Ichigo perlahan -lahan mulai terlihat di mata Rukia_ "Karena itu, jangan kau sekali-kali menyalahkan rencana Tuhan."_

Rukia sangat senang bisa melihat sosok Ichigo lagi di depan matanya. Sosok Ichigo tidak berubah tetap menawan seperti dulu. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna senja tetapi dibiarkan terurai. Wajahnya tetap tampan tidak terlihat tanda-tanda akan tua.

"Wajahmu tetap seperti dulu. Tetap menawan sama seperti pertama kali bertemu."

_"Wajahmu terlalu banyak perubahan. Wajah mungilmu kini berubah menjadi mempesona. Kau bukan anak kecil itu lagi. Kau sudah tumbuh dewasa, Rukia."_

Ichigo dan Rukia saling bertatapan dan tersenyum bersama. Kesedihan hati Rukia kini terobati dengan kehadiran Ichigo.

_"Rukia, kau sungguh cantik jika tersenyum. Kau masih muda, masih banyak jalan panjang untuk hidupmu. Hidupmu tidak boleh terbuang sia-sia. Oleh karena itu, tolong terimalah hadiah persembahan dariku!" _kata Ichigo sambil mengelus rambut Rukia dengan lembut.

Bibir Ichigo menyentuh bibir mungil Rukia. Mereka berdua berciuman. Setelah mereka selesai berciuman, Rukia merasakan tubuhnya mengeluarkan sinar dari balik balutan perban.

"Ichigo, apa maksudnya ini?"

_"Aku serahkan nyawaku padamu. Bagi, seorang Dewa sangat pantang mengubah takdir manusia. Tapi Rukia, kau adalah temanku. Kau selalu ada di sampingku. Kau selalu mewarnai kehidupanku. Kau selalu membuatku rindu padamu. Kau selalu mencerahkan hatiku yang sunyi. Aku tidak menyesal walau melepaskan posisiku sebagai Dewa, melihatmu hidup dan tersenyum kembali. Itu sudah cukup meringankan bebanku." _jawab Ichigo

Tubuh Ichigo perlahan mulai terlihat tanda-tanda akan menghilang.

"Tidak! AKU TIDAK MAU SEMUA INI! AKU TIDAK MAU! ICHIGO, AKU MOHON HENTIKAN INI! AKU HANYA INGIN DIRIMU DI SAMPINGKU!" teriak Rukia memohon pada Ichigo.

Rukia merasakan tubuhnya dapat digerakkan lagi. Bersamaan dengan itu, tubuh Ichigo mulai menghilang satu persatu seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang melahap tubuh Ichigo perlahan-lahan. Rukia menangis dan memohon pada Ichigo untuk menarik kembali kekuatanya. Ichigo hanya tersenyum.

_"Rukia, aku bukan dewa penyembuh. Aku hanya seorang Dewa yang lemah. Dewa lemah yang telah jatuh cinta pada gadis manusia. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu bersedih. Dewa lemah sepertiku tidak pantas untuk bersanding dengan dewa-dewa yang lain."_

_"Aku sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu. Rukia, jika aku terlahir kembali, aku ingin menjadi seorang manusia. Aku ingin mencintai dirimu sebagai manusia bukan sebagai makhluk tak terlihat seperti aku. Kumohon, teruslah hidup dan suatu saat, kita akan bertemu."_

"Tidak! AKU MOHON HENTIKAN INI!"

_"Terima kasih sudah memberikan kehidupan bagiku. Aku mencintaimu, Rukia!" _kalimat terakhir Ichigo sesaat akan menghilang keseluruhan.

"TIDAKKKK!" jerit Rukia sambil berusaha meraih Ichigo.

Rukia gagal meraih Dewa sakura itu, dia terjatuh saat akan meraih Ichigo. Ichigo kini menghilang selamanya dalam kehidupan Rukia. Rukia tidak menyangka, Ichigo akan berbuat seperti ini. Ichigo mengorbankan nyawa dan posisi pangkatnya sebagai Dewa hanya demi Rukia, agar gadis itu tetap tersenyum dan menikmati hidup. Rukia hanya menjerit dan menangis karena gagal meraih Ichigo.

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK BUTUH INI! KEMBALILAH!" jerit tangisan Rukia sambil memukul-mukul kedua kaki dan meremas kuat kedua tangannya "Tidak..hiks..AKU TIDAK MAU!"

"Rukia!" kaget Ibu Rukia yang melihat anaknya duduk sambil memukul kedua kakinya.

Sang Ibu langsung menghampiri Rukia. "TIDAK! AKU TIDAK INGIN INI!"

Sang Ibu dibuat kaget melihat kedua tangan Rukia yang dikabarkan lumpuh oleh Dokter ternyata bisa bergerak begitu juga dengan kedua kaki Rukia. Dokter dan ayah Rukia juga dibuat terkejut dan takjub, suatu keajaiban telah terjadi di hadapan mereka.

Ayah Rukia dan Ibu Rukia sangat gembira dan terharu melihat anak perempuannya bisa kembali normal lagi sementara, Rukia hanya menangis perih dan tersedu-sedu dikarenakan Sang Dewa sakura, orang yang selalu memberinya semangat hidup dan selalu menjadi teman curhat Rukia, kini telah menghilang untuk selamanya.

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

**(Kembali Tahun 2000, Universitas Karakura, Kota Karakura)**

"Wah, aku sudah tidak sabar lagi menanti bunga sakura bermekaran!" ujar teman Rukia, dia teman klub lukis Rukia, berambutkan pendek berwarna kuning lemon "AHH! Sudah jam 3! Aku bisa telat kencan! Rukia_-san_, Aku pulang dulu. Apa kamu tidak apa-apa sendirian?"

"A! Aku masih ingin menyelesaikan lukisan dulu." jawab Rukia.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu! Bye!" pisah teman Rukia.

Kini Rukia berdiri seorang diri di depan jendela yang masih terbuka lebar dan memandang pohon bunga sakura. Rukia tidak memperdulikan bahwa dia sendirian di ruang klub lukisnya, dia hanya terus memandang pohon bunga sakura.

"Ichigo. Sekarang aku telah berumur 21 tahun. Aku adalah mahasiswa Universitas karakura fakultas seni. Aku akan terus melukis keindahan bunga sakura dan kuperlihatkan ke seluruh belahan Dunia. Biarkan semua orang di Dunia mengetahui keindahanmu."

"Ichigo, terima kasih untuk semuanya! Aku yakin, kamu tidak menghilang untuk selamanya. Kamu pasti selalu mengawasiku dari balik bunga sakura yang bermekaran itu dan selalu menjagaku."

"Terima kasih. Sekali lagi, aku berterima kasih padamu. Kamu sudah memberikan kehidupan yang berharga untukku. Kamu selalu mengajarkan aku arti kehidupan. Aku tidak akan melupakanmu, Ichigo, teman baikku, dan cinta pertamaku."

Tanpa diduga, sebuah hembusan angin yang hangat menyentuh pipi Rukia kemudian menghilang begitu saja. Rukia menyentuh pipinya dan tersenyum. Rukia sudah bisa menebak sosok di balik hembusan angin tersebut.

**~THE END~**

* * *

_**Maaf jika terlalu aneh dan kurang berkenan di hati anda. Semoga para reader yang terhormat bisa menikmatinya. Terima kasih.**_

_**Aku sangat menyukai Ichigo dengan rambut panjangnya maka, dari itu aku buat dewa sakura itu Ichigo berambut panjang. kemudian karakter cewe yang pas dan serasi dengan Ichigo hanyalah Rukia seorang. **_

_**Maafkan aku jika punya salah.**_

_**Terima kasih. Reviews please!**_


End file.
